polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghanaball
Republic of Ghanaball |founded = 6 March 1957 |image = Ghana Big Shaq.png |caption = Man's not hot |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Friendly, Calm, Peaceful, Proud |language = English, Akan, Dagbani, Ewe, Ga and other |type = Kwa Gbe Gur Senufo Kulango Mande Tabom |capital = Accraball |religion = Christianity Islam African Fetishism |friends = USAball South Africaball Jamaicaball Ivory Coastball (frenemy) Norwayball Ethiopiaball Pakistanball (BFFS!) Burkina Fasoball (Second BFF!) |enemies = UKball Togoball Nigeriaball Ivory Coastball (sometimes) CHEATER! South Africaball |likes = Football, Kente Cloth,Unity, Peace, Nice buildings, Panafricanism, Ghanian Hip Hop, Big Shaq, the ting, skrrrra, Democracy, Stability, Development, Space, cocoa, when he see his cocoa become a delicious chocolate, being rich compared to most countries in Africa |hates = Colonialism, people who show bad things about him, Luis Suarez |predecessor = Union of African Statesball |intospace = Yes |bork = Cocoa cocoa / Ghana Ghana |food = Jollof Rice (MINE IS BETTER THAN THE SCAMMER BITCH!!!!!!!) |status = Can into space but not into world cup |gender = Male |imagewidth = default }}Ghanaball is a countryball in Africa. He is the first African countryball to breakaway from European colonialism. He is member of the Atlantic-Congo family. Ghanaball also produces high-quality cocoa, is the 2nd largest producer of cocoa globally, and is projected to become the world's largest producer of cocoa in 2015. but it's taken by Ivory Coastball History Ghanaball was born as an 8ball and was colonized by UKball in 1921. He is the Grandson of Ashanti Empireball. Nowadays, Ghanaball is an independent country. Big Shaq, best know for Man's Not Hot (Just Sauce), is of Ghanian descent. Relations Friends * Ashanti Empireball - Grandfather. He was of very rich and stronk, I am a bit nostalgic and want to be like him one day ! * Jamaicaball - Cool Friend in the Carribbean. * USAball - We have excellent relations and many of my students immigrate in his clay. He is a better father than UKball. Freedom! * South Africaball - Good trading partner. * Ethiopiaball - Landlocked Friend with rich history and never colonized by the brits. We have similar flags and I support him. * Boliviaball - We have similar flags. Me, him, and Ethiopiaball like each other. * Norwayball - European friend, you are best nordic ! * Ivory Coastball - Brother, we both descend from Ashanti but we don't grew up together because he was adopted in Franceball's clay, and this is why he can be so annoying! also we can into cocoa! * Indonesiaball - Thanks for the Indomie!! * Chocolate maker - Thanks for made the best chocolate by our cocoa!!! Neutral * UKball - Fake adoptive father. I don't really like him but he taught me English, tea and cricket. * Nigeriaball - Because of Indomie!!! * Togoball - BE CAREFUL TO REMOVE WORM, S'IL VOUS PLAIT! Enemies * Togoball - Annoying french neighbour. REMOVE WORM! * Nigeriaball - Because of Jollof Rice!!! * Uruguayball - Yuo knocked me out of 2010 World Cup! Cheater! Personality/Facts *Ghanaball is the first independent countryball of Africa and hates colonialism. *Unlike many other colonized countryballs, he is very proud to be African (he invented Panafricanism) and wants to unite with the african diaspora in the Americas. *He can into peace and stability. (and space!) *Big Shaq (Michael Dapaah) is of Ghanian Descent and can speak Twi, Ghana's most widely spoken language. (THE TING GOES SKRRAAA) *His best World Cup performance was the quarter-final How to draw Draw Ghanaball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color them of red, yellow and green # Draw a black star in the central stripe # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori 8mt 7ckpzP-Ec7LDy4-dpkjbcXqSfQqSoYG3Njgs5TE.png|By u/JPtoony Z5qKJ38.png|credit from Dog_Vote 6WsBM2l (1).png Ghana_can_into_independence.png|Why of Pan-Africanism Ghanaboll.png Comic21.png ebymrSB.png GhanaBall.png QTxNZI5.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Mauri's Ambition.png zh:加纳球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Chocolate Category:West Africa Category:Ghanaball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Countryballs Category:Red Green Yellow Black Category:British Colonies Category:World Cup Participants